


I can't let go

by youngerdrgrey



Category: Smash (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngerdrgrey/pseuds/youngerdrgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what they can’t let go. Karen/Ivy drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't let go

They keep doing this dance, this continuous spin with one dunking the other. Yet, at the same time, their dance is a chase, grasping for something constantly out of reach rather than grabbing what’s already in their hands. This — them — that is what they can’t let go.

The rest of the dancers are gone, clearing out, when Karen says it. Ivy’s watching herself in the mirror at the time. She imagines herself where Ronnie just was, needing to reshape her life because like _Bombshell_  the direction is all wrong. But Ivy’s not in  _Bombshell_  anymore. She was let go. Now, she’s in  _Liaison_. She’s a lead, a star.

“Jimmy kissed me.”

Ivy looks up, eyes snagging with Karen’s through the mirror. Karen holds the gaze and repeats herself.

“Jimmy kissed me. He was high, but it was nice. It was like that one touch made it all make sense.” Karen moves a little closer, and Ivy wonders why this is even happening. They’re not friends. This isn’t sleepover gossip. They hate each other. Karen continues, “Because I spent all of this time trying to get what he wanted, what I wanted. I want to be a star. To him, I am. To Derek, I am too. But not when you’re there. Every time you appear, I’m nothing.”

Ivy laughs. “You’re kidding me.” She turns her head over her shoulder. “You’re Marilyn.”

“In a musical that doesn’t even get to work right now.”

“So?” Ivy turns the rest of the way to face Karen. “Marilyn is the dream. You get the opportunity to be the woman who defined this life. She is love, power, happiness, freedom, oppression, hope, destruction, depression,  _theater_. Don’t you dare take that for granted.”

Karen glances away. “You take yourself for granted. I mean, you have a strength that I don’t understand. I don’t want to understand it. I want you gone.” Ivy bristles. Karen sighs. “But that’s never going to happen, is it?”

Ivy shakes her head. “No. It’s not.” She moves to stand so that they are on the same plane.

Karen says, “I have a theory. It’s pretty Marilyn of me, but if I want something, then I have to do whatever it takes to get it. It might not have worked with Jimmy but….” Again, her eyes meet Ivy’s. And Ivy hears it, what Karen won’t say. Maybe it’ll work with you.

Ivy can’t help but laugh. “You’re going to seduce me?”

Karen slinks another step forward. “I’m going to try. Then, once I do, I’m going to convince you that being a team is better than being enemies.”

Ivy considers it. She takes a step in herself. “A team?” Karen nods. Another step puts them almost chest to chest. Karen glances down into the space between their bodies. Ivy waits until she looks back up to say, “I guess we could give it a try.”


End file.
